Lie
by PadfootMistress
Summary: What if everything you know is a LIE? What if everybody that you know, are keeping secrets? What happens when Sirius finds out about THE BIG one? In this story you will find young love that will bloom once more in 1994 but will be destroyed in 1995. This story is happening in Marauders time and will continue in PoA, OotP. :) Read, review.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

**Lie**

 **Chapter 1 – Lost**

 **25th July 1971**

 **Manchester, Cheetwood, Everside Dr.**

 **'** **Sun shines like never before but her face will no more.'**

Listen you will be fine, just listen to your father and you're gonna survive this. Trust me, have I ever lied to you?

No, mom, you didn't. I will be good child like you want me to be – says a black haired eleven year old girl – I will be good. But mom don't leave.

Pale women smiles weakly while her weak arm slowly touches her daughter's pink cheek.

Honey, we will meet again, in the better and prettier world. Just listen, don't be afraid. Michelle don't be afraid of changes, remember, you're different. I love you honey... **And she speaks no more. Her eyes don't shine, and she slowly dies.**

Everside Drive was black next couple of days. People were grieving the youngest women that died in the street. Woman of thirty died in her bed on 25th July from cancer. She fought with cancer for almost six months but lost. Lost the only fight in her life, the only one that she wanted to win. Husband and only child left behind. Daphne Parker Powell was her name. What people didn't know was that she was a witch. She was a witch and her daughter was too. They were different and special. She gave up the magic and became a simple housewife, and pretended to be a muggle (for her husband). Matthew Powell was a simple man, with a simple house and a simple life and that's how he wanted it to stay. It didn't lasted. His family is not simple as he think it is. Nothing is simple as it seems.

Matthew was thirty-five years old man with short beard, black hair and pure black eyes. You couldn't but to notice them. They always had that shade, like angry one, even when he smiles (which is rare) he looks angry and devestating. That expression became worst when his wife left him. He was never a good father (he would never admit it), he was proud, arogant and selfish, never kind nor good. And that never changed.


	2. Chapter 2- Funeral and strange letter

**Chapter 2- Funeral and strange letter**

 **27th July 1971**

 **Manchester, Cheetwood, Everside Dr.**

Everside Drive was usuall as always. There were no kids playing outside, but that was usuall. There were no kids in this street, well except one, but she didn't want to play. Just as you exit Fairy Ln Street and enter Everside, third house on the left was their's. Powell's. They were preparing for the funeral, little Michelle dressed in black dress that practically melted with her black hair. Her hair seemed longer, only thing that betrayed her was a white rubber band (they couldn't find different colour), her father didn't know where Daphne kept them. Their house was the same as all of the houses in that street. Made out of dark orange bricks but later painted in dark gray with white around windows and doors. It was a simple house, for three people. There were two bedrooms on second floor and a bathroom. Light blue tiles covered bathroom on the first and second floor. Michelle's room was just above the kitchen, she loved the smell that came to her room early in the morning when her mom was making breakfast. She didn't smell anything for two days, two long days.

'I'm so sorry for your lost', said another women that Michelle didn't know. There were a lots of people she didn't know. They were all dressed in black but something about them was different. Even the guys weared long dresses, the looked like they're from 15th century to her. She would laugh but it was her mother's funeral, and that's not okay.

Another women came with green eyes and brown hair that she wore in a tight bun and stern look, she also weared black robes that fitted her perfectly. She wasn't really weird but the man she was with. He was a lot older than her, tall and had a long bear, his long grey hair was tied in a loose tail, and he wore dark purple dress-robes. His blue eyes were hidden behind half-moon shaped spectacles. He came to Michelle said he is sorry and gave her a letter.

'Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you as a home', he said, 'I'm Albus Dumbledore, your mother's professor.'

I will also be your headmaster, he added.

After the funeral Michelle opened the letter. She found something interesting within.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms Michelle Elizabeth Powell,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3- Hogwarts Sorting**

 **1st September 1971**

Platfoorm 9 ¾ is getting distant. I'm going to school. My first year and first year knowing that I'm a witch. Who knew? My mom always kept it hidden, even from my dad. He looked more angry than usuall but that's him, always mad. I took a seat in the fifth compartment on the left, it was empty. Then suddenly door burst open and the boy with long black hair and beautiful galactic gray eyes entered the compartment.

Is it free?, he asked and I said yes.

Well hello, my name is Sirius Black, and you are?- he said, grinning like madman.

I'm Michelle, Michelle Powell, I answer and smile shyly.

He notices that and starts talking to me, asking me who I was, where do I come from, who are my parents, while he is elegantly avoiding to answer me those questions when I ask him. Strange, but this whole world is strange so I don't push it. He starts explaining to me everything. This school, houses, even that weird headmaster. Funny guy it seems. Then another boy comes in, he wears glasses and he has brown mop hair. James Potter his name is. With him enter two more boys, one with sandy hair and other one with mice brown, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew they say their names are. Guys started talking and joking. Remus is shy at first but he opens up later on. Suddenly James stands up and looks at door. And then I notice what he does too. A girl with flame red hair.

Who's that? He asks but nobody knows. We are all first year and we still have to get know eachother. I hope all of them are like these four boys.

After hours of driving we are welcomed by Minerva McGonagall the same women that came to my mom's furneral. As she took us to the Great Hall we could see old antique walls and knights. I have to admit I was always a little bit of history nerd, this was like the best dream ever.

The Great hall was well 'great'. Hall was huge. It had four big, long tables and every single one had different table cover. One was red with gold strings on the bottom, other one was green with silver, third was blue and fourth was yellow. In the end of the great hall there was big table for professors. I recognised headmaster Dumbledore, I admired everything until Sirius pushed me and woke me from my dreamland.

I haven't noticed and old, I think it's a hat in Mcgonagall's hand. I looked at it curious and James noticed.

Don't worry – he said- it's sorting hat. He's gonna sort us into our houses. Remember? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin where gits go.

Then silence fall. Sorting Hat started talking:

Hundred years ago when I was born

People thought I was ugly and worn

But they didn't know all my secrects

Nor did they know my weakness

I'm not just old

I'm old **and** holed

Now, now, now let me tell you a story

How this school became so glory

When Slytherin became notorious

And Gryffindor so victorious;

Ravenclaw so glorious

With Hufflepuff

So gregarious.

They were a really good friends

Best friends in fact

They trusted eachother

When Salazar decided to attack

We can't blame him from leaving

And almost destroying the school

Don't be fooled by his believing

'Cause I wouldn't be standing on this stool

If that was true

Friends became acquaintances

And enemies too

Don't be fooled

'Cause that's what people do.

Enough of stories our new students

I'm gonna watch your improvements

Even if you're good or bad

I'm gonna sort you

'Cause I am Hogwarts Sorting Hat.


	4. Chapter 4- Hogwarts House

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts House**

I can honestly say that I am afraid. Afraid of the hat? Well, no. I am afraid of who I am. I'm only eleven and this sorting scares me 'cause I don't know what I want or who I want to be. Which house? There are four of them. Am I smart for Ravenclaw, bold for Gryffindor? Or maybe ambitious for Slytherin, or friendly for Hufflepuff? I was never really friendly even known my mother suggested me to become. At this age I am not really ambitious and I was average at 'muggle' school. Bold? I don't know. This is really scary and I can see that Sirius is shaking too. He is a pure-blood as he explained to me but I don't see why he was shaking, why he was afraid. He lived with this and I didn't. He lived knowing he was a wizard, I just found out. I can see that all of them are nervous but Sirius is sad and he just looks around trying to find somebody. What's wrong with him?

McGonagall speaks: „When I pronounce your name, you will step forward, sit on this stool and Hat will sort you. Let's begin."

„Addison Jonathan"

Short chubby boy stepped forward. As McGonagall put hat on his head he shuddered. You could say from miles away that he was afraid.

„Hmm, well this is easy – HUFFLEPUFF". The table with yellow covering cheered. So those were Hufflepuffs.

„Sirius Black" professor pronounced and he stepped out of the crowd. His face became pale and serious, his behavior changed. He is not afraid and nervous anymore, he is disappointed. He winked at me from the stool and quietly said goodbye. I made questioning face and James answered it „I didn't know he was Black, there are the worst. He didn't seemed like one of them. He is gonna end up in Slytherin, they don't talk to us."

I want to cry but then I hear something that shocked everybody.

„GRYFFINDOR"

Next one was Christine Booth. Ravenclaw, hat said. Nobody pays attention. Not even Dumbledore. He is openly staring at Sirius.

„Brown Thedore"- Slytherin table cheered as Hat pronounced their house name.

Taylor Drew is next, Ravenclaw, Dominique Dorrington, Hufflepuff.

„Evans Lily"

It's the girl from the compartment. Red long hair is perfectly falling down her back. Her green eyes make great contrast. Her face skin colour is light, and face is rosy. No wonder James eyes popped out before. I turned my head and what do I see? James praying. –Please be Gryffindor, please, be Gryffindor- he whispers.

„GRYFFINDOR"

I think I can see a tear coming down his cheek. Weird guy.

Remus Lupin is Gryffindor too, as Peter is.

After half an hour of the beggining of sorting it's my turn.

„Powell Michelle"

I can see why all of them were afraid. Whole school is watching me. It's creepy.

„I can see you're scared a little bit, well I would be too. But there is courage inside of you, and ambition, but you have brain too. But something tells me that you would do great in..."

Oh stop stalling, I think.

„GRYFFINDOR".

„Potter James" Hat didn't even touched his head and said Gryffindor. No wonder he was praying for that girl.

Prewett Alice was next, she got Gryffindor too.

Selwyn Tanya is Slytherin as Snape and Urquart guy.

As it came to the end, four more in Ravenclaw, five in Hufflepuff, one more in Slytherin.

After the dinner Gryffindor Diana prefect took us to our dormitory. All Gryffindor colours, gold and red. Some school spirit.


	5. Chapter 5- Meet Lily Evans

**Chapter 5- Meet Lily Evans**

I wake up with a big headache, nice way to start school. I look at the clock, 6:00 AM it says. It's too early to kill somebody let alone to wake up. I stand up, grab something to wear from my suitcase and go to bathroom. As a grab door lock I hear quiet sob, and another one, and another one. Why would somebody cry here? This is a magical place. I can honestly say that this place is a home even after a day here. Everywhere is better than Everside Dr. Dad was getting a little violent backthere. He is not really happy about me being here. I think that my mum would. She was always saying that I am special and different. As I open the bathroom door, sobing stops. There I see her. That girl with flame red hair. Her face is paler then it was yesterday and her eyes are filled with tears and redder than the hair. If she had blood in her mouth I would say she is a vampire. Dumbledore wouldn't allow a vampire to study here? Right? But Sirius says that Dumbledore is silly and crazy, but this crossess the line. Is he crazy or silly? I think there's no middle there.

But I'm gonna be a good friend and a person instead of a scarybaby.

'Hey, Lily, right? Are you okay?', I think I tremble saying that. What is wrong with me, she is not a vampire, just a scary little girl, right?

'Yeah I am okay. Sorry if I woke you up, it's just I had a fight with somebody' she says slowly, her face is getting her normal colour, she seems like a human being now.

Can I help?

No it's okay, it's just my sister, she is not witch and she can't be here.

Why did you fight with here then? – I question her.

Well she wants to go, and Dumbledore said no. She is angry at me. She called me 'freak'.

Don't worry, my dad told me the same thing, and wipe those tears of your face, I'm gonna be your sister here. Beside I always wanted a younger sister. I wink at her. She chuckles a little bit. It's nice to help somebody.

Next couple of days we get to know eachother and classes. She is an interesting girl, she never cried since that day, Lily seems strong for a girl. She actually punched a boy yesterday. She didn't tell me which one but I heard it was a great punch. It's Friday today and we have double Potions and Charms. I hate Potions, it's soooo boring to wait for something to brew, I want everything over in 5 minutes but it takes looonger, a lot longer than 5 minutes. Charms are amazing!I don't like Potions, but Lily is fantastic at them, her mother is a chef so she knows some stuff. Like, you need to wait for something to brew. And that you can't use accelarating charm to brew it faster. The charm that Sirius taught me to do. The charm that if you use it at the same time as your friend Black it would age professor Slughorn for 20 years. First week and I already have detention. What a luck.

So Lily and I are heading to dungeons where Potions class is. Creepy place, I can't believe somebody can live there like Slytherins do. No wonder they are so grouchy and dark. I saw a 7th year girl from Slythering yesterday, really creepy one. She had white hair, black eyes and and dark make up. Black eyeshadow and black lipstick. She looks more like a racun then a human. Her face was white. What kind of powder she uses? Circus one? She also had dog colar with spikes. That's a freak not Lily and me.

I take my place at table 4 with Lily. Professor said I can work only with her, because when I worked with Black, there was and incident. His face is still wrinkled. I think Sirius notices that, he is snickering at the back of the classroom with James.

Wait a second... James has a big bruise. He already had a fight with somebody? Showoff.

'I really don't know how you can hang out with those two, Black is and idiot, and don't mention the Potter one'-she says Potter with disgust-'he should get a medal for being more stupid than his friend overthere.'

Lily, is that the boy you punched? I ask in disbelief.

Ofcourse, can't you see the bruise on his face? He is and idiot, and he deserved that- Lily claims. She is a little temperamental.

We brew Cure for Boils today. Well Lily does, I stare and don't believe that with her tiny fist she could make that bruise. Maybe she used that Engorgio spell Sirius was talking about.

Class goes fine, no incidents this time.

* * *

After lunch comes Charms. To me it's the easiest class. Professor Flitwick is teaching us how to perform levitation charm, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. I knew we would be doing that. I heard from second year Tiffany McLarson. They don't change school plan. It's the same for 1000 years.

Flitwick is funny and squeky as always. I manage the charm in my first attempt, while Prewett girl is struggling. It's not really that hard, she is just saying it wrong. She is also stubborn, it's hard to explain it to her. She is my partner here on Charms. She is amazing at DADA but sucks at Charms. Sirius manages too, after me ofcourse. Lily is next and James. I actually believe that Lily is better than me, but she is working with Potter so she kind of looks pissed off. Her mind is in a place where she kills James slowly and brutally. Oh how Flitwick can choose whom to put to work in pairs.

Whole school already knows that they hate eachother, well that she hates him, we still don't know his feelings. I heard from Alice, that she heard from Frank who heard from Ravenclaw Tomas that McGonagall and Flitwick were argueing about something, it evolved Lily and James. It appears that Flitwick wants to match, and make them into a couple. As I said, funny guy.

When class is dismissed, James and Sirius hurry to the dormitores, they are planning something, who knows what. I can't wait to find out.

* * *

Well this was chapter 5 if I'm correct. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I don't really speak english.

Review. ;) :D 


	6. Chapter 6- Some weird things happen

**Here is the 6th chapter. It's been a month since the last one and it won't happen again. I was sick, like really bad. Read, comment, REVIEW! Reviews are cookies!**

 **Chapter 6 – Some weird things happen**

 **Monday, 13th September 1971**

Next couple of days were quiet, James and Sirius were still sceaming something, but I lost interest after three to four days. The weather is getting colder, but birds are singing the same song. Autumn is still far away. I'm at the edge of Hogwarts property, at the entrance to The Forest. We are not allowed to go there, but still... It's nice to enter just a few meters, wind is refreshing and nice smell of threes and leafs can really introduce you to the new dimension. I love to go here, especially in the morning before breakfast. The Forest is waking up as the animals open their eyes. Beast I guess they call them here. I lived as a muggle. What do I know? They are beast for a reason. I say animals but those are not muggle ones, there are creatures from fairytales, such as dragons, fairies, dwarfs... There are no dragons here (thank God) but that doesn't mean that there won't be. I heard Hagrid talking about dragons and how they are lovely pets, it's not like you can take them for a walk. Hagrid probably can. There are moments when I wonder if he is a beast. He is huge, probably around 3 meters tall (or more), and his long dark brown beard melts with his hair which makes an illusion that he is even taller. His fist is like my head. Actually he can crush my head with his fist. But he won't. He is a good man. Good, huge man. So it's 6:00 in the morning and I am here sitting in The Forest behind a big bush that creeply looks like Hagrid's hair but different colour. It's green but purple berries cover it, so I guess it's purple. They don't contain poison but taste funny. Sirius ate one and he got craizier than usuall. I guess nothing can make him serious.

The reason why I need to relax is my father. It's been two weeks since I am here and he didn't even send a letter. I explained owls to him and everything but he was mad a lot. Two days ago owl left with letter from Hogwarts that I wrote but it came back. He sended it back. I thought it's a mistake so I resended it, but it came back again this morning. Life isn't easy, nor is my father. Mom used to tell me that dad hates changes, now I see what she meant. After throwing the letter in the bush I slowly walk back to the Hogwarts. From this thinking I got hungry.

 **Great Hall**

 **7:00 a.m.**

Great Hall is almost full. Gryffindors are all at number. They don't miss breakfast, nor lunch, nor dinner, snacks, secret snacks, desserts and whatever that represents food. I sit next to Lily and Marlene. Across is Alice and Hestia. To see those two next to eachother is kind of funny. Alice has long wavy hair and blue eyes, tall and elegantly curvy, while Hestia is dark orange, with freckles ,a little bit shorter than Alice with pear shape. While eating bacon somebody puts two boiled eggs on my plate.

-Elle, Elle, you better eat more. How do you think to survive double Potions? You won't have anything to throw up.

Throw up, Potter? What to throw up? Lily asks suspicionaly.

Obviously nothing, beacuse she doesn't eat! Sirius jumps in. – Don't listen to James, he is just being silly.

-First of all, don't call me Elle, and second, don't worry about my health.

-But you look like you're sick, you're pale and your arms are shaking!

-Sirius you idiot! I wouldn't be shaking if you are not shaking my arms! Just stop! Just leave! Ugh. I yell for the whole world to hear.

-Fine, fine Elle, we will leave, but since I am your friend, if you ever pass out and you need somebody to save your life, I would be very happy to give you mouth to mouth.

Get lost you two morons! Lily snaps. And they leave.

We can't even have brekfast in peace! That's Lily for you.

Alice and Hestia look serious for like 3 seconds until they start to uncontrollably laugh. They wouldn't be laughing if they are on our place.

Breakfast is over and we are headed to dungeons.

-Cure for Boils. Recipe is in the books, page 7! Ingredients are in cupboard next to the doors, take your place and we can start.-

Slughorn never explains anything, he just talks. Does he even know anything? Lily hey, I'm asking you!

There's nothing to explain, it's easy.- She answers.

8 minutes later...

*BOOM*

Alice is green as fresh pickled toad, while Hestia is bright blue. James and Sirius are snickering, but it's still not over. Slughorn who recently got rid of all the wrinkles looks devil's child. Literally a devil's child. He is red 5 year old boy with big nose in dark green dress.

-Oh come on Potter! Two weeks of preparations and that's it?

-No Lily my love it's not! James answers laughing. Check that! Pointing to the Slughorn's dress.

All of the sudden ten to fifteen black and long-snouted creatures appear from Slughorn's dress.

-RATS! RATS! Slytherins yell.

-Idiots they are not rats, they are Nifflers¹! Alice yells.

In four minutes everything shiny disappears, cauldrons and even Theodore's wand which is covered with silver. McGonaggal appears with her sturdy look and Dumbledore looking amused as ever. His eyes are getting watery but he can't laugh. He is trying not to. McGonaggal would kill him. He slaps his hands and everything goes as it was, except Slughorn. When Minerva wasn't looking he tooks a picture of Slughorn in his cute pose (hands on his face, eyes wide open, looking confused) and turns him as he was. With extra wrinkles.

DETENTION POTTER, BLACK!- McGonaggal and Slughorn scream at the same time.

Niffler is a British beast, fluffy, black and long-snouted. This burrowing creature has a predilection for anything glittery. Nifflers are often kept by goblins to burrow deep into the earth for treasure.

(Fantastic Beast and where to find them, Newt Scamander)


End file.
